


Singing the Muscular Urge

by Niki



Series: From Pent-up Aching Rivers [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU: Supernatural, Creature Fic, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Tony was the one who'd gone to find out why Ziva was late, seeing that he was most likely the only one who knew what to do about an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerNeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerNeith/gifts).



> Series name and titles from the poem of the same name by Walt Whitman.
> 
> Warning: dub-con-nish due to compromised ability to give consent.
> 
> Trope Bingo Square: Mind Control
> 
> Happy Birthday, Neith!!! (...and thanks for the quickie beta;)

It was a good morning. They'd had the weekend off and Tony was, for once, well-rested and energised for the week. He was looking forward to teasing Ziva about her date on Friday, and maybe to drop a hint or two about his own date. Well, dates, but he usually toned down his adventures a bit, even though he knew the others thought he was exaggerating. 

Now if only Ziva would arrive, so that the teasing could commence. McGeek was actually looking more tired than on Friday, but his lack of sleep was caused by some new game coming out so he wasn't a very fruitful subject beyond a few “we need to get you a social life, Probie”s. Gibbs looked like he always looked, but Tony's practised eye noticed that he, too, looked like he'd actually slept some over the weekend. 

He was getting irate now, though, checking the time pointedly before looking at Tony. 

“Call her.”

Tony had actually already tried to call Ziva stealthily to help her deflect some of the anger Gibbs was bound to react to her tardiness with but he wasn't about to explain this.

“No answer,” he said, after letting the phone ring for at least ten times.

He grabbed his keys and his gun. “I'll go check on her.”

Gibbs just looked at him. 

“She might be ill,” he said, definitely not pleading or defensive. 

Gibbs made him wait for a beat longer before nodding and then going back to reading whatever he was reading on his computer.

“Should I come with you?” McGee asked, already reaching for his gun.

“Nah, if she really is ill she won't appreciate the audience. And if she's hung over... well, she definitely won't appreciate the audience.”

“But what if she's in trouble?”

“Then I'll call for backup like a good little agent. Bye now!”

\- - -

There was no answer to the doorbell or his knock, so Tony picked the lock. It was that or alert someone else, and he honestly didn't think there was anything wrong besides certain little Mossad agent sleeping through her alarm. 

He heard the sounds as soon as he got the door open, and his hand was on the butt of his pistol before he realised what caused them. So, apparently the date on Friday had gone _really_ well. He grinned, and let go of his gun, before sauntering towards the bedroom and the moaning and groaning.

He was going to enjoy this!

He came to a halt on the doorway, shocked by what he was seeing. It was Ziva all right, and in bed with a man, engaged in what at first sight did look like sexual acts... but if one looked more carefully, it was obvious it had gone on very long – too long, inhumanly long, and Ziva was in great distress, even if the mindless pleasure on her face belied that fact.

He got the gun out after all.

“Get away from her!” he shouted, startling both occupants of the bed.

“Tony! What the hell are you doing?” Ziva demanded.

“Saving your life. Get away, now.”

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Ziva, it's Monday,” he said, not taking his eyes off the creature who hadn't yet said anything.

“You are kidding.”

“Nope. Get up, Ziva.”

The man was looking at him now with a thoughtful frown, making no effort to cover himself or get up from the bed.

“Why are you interfering?” he asked, calmly, making himself comfortable on the bed.

“Because she is mine,” Tony said, the only thing the other one would respect.

“She doesn't bear your sign.”

“Why would she? I didn't say she was my Chosen. But she is mine, nonetheless.” 

“Greedy.”

“What can I say,” Tony said, grinning. “One human, Chosen or not, is not enough to keep me satisfied.” 

He could see the mating mark still on the man's hip, so he was betting on the fact that a stray hunter wouldn't be very aware of the true power of the Chosen, so his bluff should work.

“I apologise,” the man said, formally, and got up from the bed, turning his back on the gun fearlessly, obviously thinking another of his kind wouldn't kill him over a human. Damn but he hated the superior ones. 

Too bad there was nothing he could legally do. Not as a fed – how was he supposed to explain to Gibbs and Vance that this was an attempted murder? And not as his kind, either, because Ziva wasn't his Chosen. And as she was alive, no laws had technically been broken. Even their laws.

“Get out,” he said, holstering his gun, knowing the other one would sense he was the stronger even without it. “And I would appreciate the courtesy of you not hunting in my city.”

“We'll see,” the man said, winking at Ziva before leaving with an insolent grin.

Only after he heard the door close did Tony turn to look at Ziva who was standing by the bed, looking drained and weak, but not as dazed as she has before. She was wrapped in a dressing gown but looked cold. Her eyes were red, and there were bruise-like bags under them.

“It is Monday?” she asked again.

“Yeah. How are you feeling?”

“I... Monday?”

“Have you been at it since Friday?” Tony asked, while moving towards her kitchen, knowing it was vital to get some nutrition into her. 

“Yes, I... I do not feel too good.”

Tony helped her sit down and checked her pulse. A bit slow, but she still had some colour to her cheeks and she was breathing on her own so she shouldn't need a doctor. And how the hell would they explain her condition to Ducky who had seen her being perfectly fine on Friday? Tony knew any tests would show she was dehydrated and she'd present as anaemic, with a few vitamin deficiencies thrown in.

“He was literally sucking your life force out of you,” he explained matter-of-factly, peering into the fridge. Soup, orange juice, that would have to do for starters. 

“Do you have any chocolate?”

“He brought me some,” she replied, sipping the juice Tony poured for her.

“You should have some.”

“What if it is drugged?”

“It won't be.”

“How do you know that? He had to use something to make me so confused as to lose two days.”

“He wouldn't need drugs for that.”

Ziva was still weak enough to do as he said and ate some Belgian chocolate with her soup without protest. After she had finished, she frowned at him.

“Why did you not arrest him?”

“Did you consent to the sex?”

“Of course, I could have fought him out it I did not want to...”

“So what would I arrest him for then, Agent David?”

That silenced her. 

“He was not human,” she said, suddenly. 

“No,” Tony agreed.

“But you knew what he was.”

“Yes.”

“How? And what is he?”

“He is an incubus,” Tony said, looking at her intently.

“A... sex demon?”

“Not a demon, really, but... a being who feeds on sexual energy, yes.”

“And you know this because...” 

Tony waited for her to figure it out herself. She did that scarily fast.

“You know this because you are like him.”

“I am nothing like him, really,” Tony said, with forced lightness. “I don't kill anyone.”

“No?”

“No. You don't need to, to... feed.”

She was taking this all surprisingly calmly. Maybe there was something to that “Mossad trains us to be open-minded” stuff after all. Or then she was still fighting off the other incubus's influence. Starvation could make one lethargic and apathetic, and even if she didn't seem too out of it, it could be a part of why she was being so calm about things.

“You should go back to bed,” Tony said after she had eaten a few more pieces of chocolate and seemed to be digesting the info. “I'll tell Gibbs you need a sick day.”

“I am late for work!” 

“Yes, that would be why I'm here.”

“What is 'Chosen'?” she suddenly asked. 

“An incubus thing.” At her pointed stare he elaborated reluctantly. “We are each born with a chosen mate. No one else is allowed to touch them. Had you been mine I would have had the right to kill him.”

“But you told him I was yours? Which I am not, by the way.”

“Well, no, but he didn't need to know that. It gave me some rights over protecting you so that I didn't need to fight him.” Now, how to explain the incubus power play they had engaged in? “Basically I just told him I have a bigger dick than he.”

Ziva just blinked at his attempted joke.

“I mean it, Ziva. Back to bed, stay warm, drink a lot, and try to eat a little every few hours.”

“I know how to treat starvation,” she said, sounding exasperated, and Tony grinned. His ninja girl was there all right, and would be fine with a little rest.

“I'll tell Gibbs you have a bad bout of 'flu and couldn't call because you were throwing your guts up. That'll get you off the hook from calling, and explain your condition if Ducky sees you any time soon.”

“Fine.”

She got up and took a step towards her bedroom before coming to a stop. Then, without turning, she said, very quietly, “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So how does this whole incubus thing work?” Ziva asked Tony when they were on their way to interview a witness.

“You want to talk about this now?” Tony had known she wouldn't let the matter rest, but she had been surprisingly quiet after returning to work after two days at home, and he had kinda hoped she'd spend more time just digesting the information. She had tried what sounded like Hebrew prayers or invocations on him once, but at his pointed “ _Not_ a demon,” had just shrugged and gone on with her day.

“When else? I am better now and there are no witnesses. I assume you do not go around telling people you are a demon.”

“Not a demon, Zee-vah,” he repeated again.

“Not human, either,” she said, shrugging. 

“Well... no. Not as such.”

“But you look like a man, bleed like a man, and eat like a little child.”

“Why thank you.”

“So how does it work?”

“You can never tell anyone about this, you do get that, right?”

“Oh please. I am Mossad. I understand secrets.”

“Okay. My dad is an incubus, my mom was a human. But I am full incubus because that's how it works. I can eat food and do get sustenance from it but I need... I need sex to live.”

“Which would explain your dating habits.”

“Somewhat, yes.”

“How much do you need, then? One date a week?”

“Few a week, or a full weekend with someone. Going a week without is trying but I can survive it.”

“That is... a lot.”

“Well, there are two ways to go about it. One is just feeding on the energy created during the act. That's not much, compared to... well, what he did. You can also feed directly from your partner, but it's too easy to take too much and you know what that feels like.”

“I really would have died?”

“Yes.”

“Of sex?” 

“Technically. Exhaustion, starvation, dehydration, heart or some other organ failure caused by any and all of these, specifically.”

“But you do not... drain anyone?”

“They'll only feel as tired as you should after a good round of sex. Which, let's face it, with me – is a lot.” He grinned insolently, but she was determined to keep them to the point. 

“So about the Chosen...”

Tony's right hand had moved to rest on his bonding mark unconsciously before he noticed and moved it back on the steering wheel.

“We all have our... destined mates.” He wasn't planning to tell her more, he really wasn't, but this was the first time since he'd been twelve that he had someone to talk about this stuff to. He hadn't even talked to another 'bus in years. He knew of some in the area but it wasn't as if they socialised. Unbonded individuals tended to be territorial, and bonded, well, protective. “In puberty we develop a … a tattoo-like bonding mark on our hip which tells us the gender of our future mate.”

“I thought incubuses were men who had sex with women and succubuses women who had sex with men.”

“Incubi. The plural of 'incubus' is incubi. And... no, we can be straight or gay or bi, just like humans. My Chosen... my Chosen is a man.”

He found himself holding his breath. Finding out he was a sex demon was one thing, finding out he was bisexual...

“Oh. You know, that explains so much.”

“Shut up. I do still like women, too.”

“Who is he? Have you met him?” Ziva asked, and Tony was more than glad they were at the witness's house because that he had no intention of telling her.

He had no intention of telling anyone about it, ever, least of all the Chosen himself.


End file.
